Simple and straightforward approach to enhance cleavage of FRET-probes has been discovered. Main objective of this Phase I study is to develop a novel real-time PCR assay for nucleic acid detection and identification. Preliminary results indicate that the technology effectively competes with other known FRET-probe systems providing strong signal performance in real-time PCR. New assay is anticipated to become a superior tool for genomic studies and, in particular, for single nucleotide polymorphism identification and genotyping. It can be effectively used in research and clinical environment for numerous applications including disease linkage study, population analysis, expression profiling and pathogen identification. Main objective of the proposed project is to develop a novel and improved real-time PCR assay for nucleic acid detection and identification. Our initial study indicates that the technology will become a superior tool in human genomics, and it can be effectively used in research and clinical environment for numerous applications including disease linkage study, population analysis, genotyping, expression profiling and pathogen identification. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]